Counting Bodies Like Sheep
by Lady Doral
Summary: After the war, Harry has gone mad with power, even threatening his two best friends. Love springs up when Hermione and Ginny are sent to a safe house and are forced to live as muggles with two of the most dangerous wizards they know. R&R HG/SS, GW/LM
1. Define Insanity

Chapter 1 - Define Insanity

The woman's screams echoed in the hallway as another curse hit her body, sending her into another wave of bone-crushing agony. The men surrounding her in their red auror robes looked on without pity. The curse was lifted, and she tried to stifle a sob as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"You don't honestly think I would believe your lies, do you?" a dark-haired man sneered.

"I swear I don't know where they are!" the blonde woman shouted from the floor.

"Of course you do! What mother could live without her only son!"

"To protect him from filth like you, I would give my life," she spat.

"Very well, then. Narcissa Malfoy, you have been found guilty of high treason. Your punishment shall be death by Avada Kedavra. Let this be a warning to anyone who has fraternized with a Death Eater willingly on an intimate level," the man's green eyes blazed with madness. "Any last words?"

"You might want to warn even those closest to you, Potter," Narcissa bit out. "Especially your Weasley girl."

Harry turned away and walked out of the house towards the apparition point. She died protecting her worthless husband and son. There wouldn't be anymore leniency for Death Eater's wives or girlfriends. As he apparated back to the Ministry he couldn't keep Narcissa's last words out of his mind. _Especially your Weasley girl._ What the hell did Ginny have to do with his warning?

~*~

Ginny was late for breakfast. She was still having trouble sleeping in the castle after the last year. Memories of that time haunted her dreams, and Madam Pomfrey had been out of Dreamless Sleep potions since the first week of school. As she ran through the entrance hall, she hit something that was solid. Both girls hit the ground with a simultaneous 'thud'. As Ginny began apologizing and trying to gather her now scattered books, her companion sat there stunned.

"Ginny," she said, eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

Ginny finally looked up from the floor to see her closest friend, Hermione Granger sitting in front of her.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly, before noticing the tears now streaming down her friend's face. "What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"I-I can't tell you here. We need to get to McGonagall right now," Hermione said, standing up and helping Ginny with her books before taking off at a mad dash with Ginny in tow.

They reached McGonagall's office in record time, and out of breath. The headmistress of Hogwarts was sitting at her desk going over papers. She had retained her old office as she didn't feel comfortable being in Albus' room just yet. It was still too soon in her grieving process.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. What has happened?" McGonagall questioned.

"Terrible things...just last evening...gone mad!" Hermione gasped.

"Slow down, Hermione. You're not making any sense," McGonagall said as the two sat in front of her.

"We are in grave danger. You must send for Lucius Malfoy at once. Tell him it is an emergency," Hermione replied, still trying to steady her breathing.

Minerva got up from her desk and walked to a bookcase behind her and pulled out a book. After a few moments, she sat back down.

"Hermione, what's going on and why did you bring me?" Ginny questioned. Even after all these years she was still fearful of Malfoy Sr.

"I only want to say this once, so we have to wait on Mr. Malfoy."

"How do you even know to contact him? Who the hell are you people?" Ginny shouted, rising from her chair.

"I hope I haven't missed anything," a cool voice said behind Ginny.

"Nothing yet, Lucius. Miss Weasley please sit so Hermione can tell us why you are all in danger," the headmistress sternly said.

As soon as everyone sat, Hermione launched into the previous night's events. Everyone in the room was shocked at what had happened. Ginny was in tears, Minerva was looking at Hermione in disbelief, and Lucius' normally controlled mask had slipped for the briefest moment to reveal his grief and anger.

"Are you sure he would come after us?" Ginny quietly asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind. He's gone off his rocker, and I don't think he'd think twice about killing us if he knew," Hermione said, putting an arm around her friend.

"Excuse me, but what do you two have to worry about? You were on his side the whole time," Lucius sneered.

Hermione glared at him, "You know what I have to fear for. Even though nothing had ever happened between us and given Harry's lack of sanity he would come after me. He's already stated that anyone who was close to any Death Eater at any time is up for judgment. Not to mention, Minerva is in danger as well, because of you!"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "I knew about you, but what about Miss Weasley. I thought they were happily in love. Why would he turn against her?"

"B-because he wasn't here last year, and he wasn't my first. I-I was secretly with Blaise. I was angry with them, and Blaise needed a friend. If Harry found out, I'd be as good as dead to him and my family. Which I can now thank your _wife_ for planting that bloody seed in his mind," Ginny finished angrily.

"You must go," Minerva said, coming around her desk.

"Why?" Ginny demanded.

"Harry and some others have just arrived. Take this," she thrust a pen in Hermione's hand. "It's a portkey that will take you to safety. I don't know the location for my own protection, and there's not enough time to send word for your arrival. Hermione, obliviate me. Now!" Minerva frantically told them.

Lucius and Ginny put a finger on the pen and waited for Hermione. She obliviated Minerva, opened the pen, and all three vanished right as the doors opened to Minerva's office.

AN~ Reviews are always nice to have!!


	2. This Isn't Where I Parked My Car

Chapter 2 - This Isn't Where I Parked My Car!

Music was playing somewhere in the house, and someone was singing along. Hermione looked at Ginny who shrugged before setting off down the hall to the stairwell with Lucius following them. The walls were a cream color with berber carpet. There were three doors on the south wall and two doors on the north. None of them investigated them, too focused on finding out who the other inhabitant was.

As they reached the stairwell, Lucius spoke. "I'll go first, just in case it's a trap."

"Why? You don't think we can handle ourselves?" Ginny ground out.

Lucius glared at the red head, "I've heard the stories from my son to know you can handle yourselves in certain situations. However, I'm the ex-death eater here, and I have more experience in these situations. If you would rather walk into a trap in which your _boyfriend_ would gladly kill you first and ask questions later, then, by all means, go first."

Ginny took a step back from the stairs, shaking her head.

"Very well, then," Lucius said, descending the stairs. At the bottom was a door, which he opened slightly to peer through. Once he was satisfied that no one was there, he walked out. The girls waited at the top of the stairs until they heard yells from down below. They both took off down the stairs, following the yells. Once they reached the kitchen, both girls stopped in their tracks. Lucius was yelling at another man.

"What am I doing here? What the bloody hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Lucius shouted at the dark man.

"You thought I'd have sent myself into a trap?"

Neither men had noticed the brunette and redhead in the doorway. That was, of course, until Ginny whispered, "Professor Snape?"

Both men whipped around. They could clearly see the shock on both of the girls' faces. Severus smirked at them, "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

It took Ginny a moment to register everything. Snape was alive and standing not three feet away from her. Before anyone could do anything, she strode over to him and slapped her ex-professor across the face.

"You bastard! Do you know the torture I was subjected to while you got to play 'headmaster' for that psychotic asshole?" she screamed before turning her ire on the blonde. She slapped his smirk off his face as she screamed, "That's for what you did to me when I was eleven! How could you do that to a defenseless child? Do you know what that sadistic bastard forced on me? I can't believe either of you are still alive, much less being protected by the people I trusted!"

"Ginny, calm down and I'll explain everything to you," Hermione pleaded.

"No, I will not calm down! I can't believe you're sticking up for them!" she yelled before fleeing the room.

"No one told her?" Lucius questioned Hermione.

"When would have been a good time? You were in hiding, and I shouldn't know anything about that. It wasn't my place to tell her, and you know that," Hermione ground out.

"I'm going to go lie down, and try to figure out how to reach my son," Lucius said as he left the room.

Severus sat down at the table and glared at Hermione. "Well?"

"Severus. I'm not sure what to say. We thought you were dead," Hermione said, sitting across from him.

"That was the idea behind it," he sneered.

She smiled a little. "It's good to know you haven't changed. I have some news to tell you. Narcissa was killed last night. Harry tortured her so she would give him Lucius and Draco's whereabouts. He then stated that anyone whom had any kind of personal relationship with any death eater would suffer the same way. That's why we're here," Hermione told him. "He's gone mad, and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process."

"That still doesn't explain why you or Miss Weasley are here," he said, getting up from the table and making tea.

"Look at all the time we spent together during fifth and sixth year. If Ron were to voice his concerns about that, I know I would be as good as dead. As for Ginny, she was very close to Blaise last year. Thanks to Narcissa, she's on Harry's list of people to question," she sighed.

"Now that you're in hiding, what do you plan on doing?" Snape questioned, handing her a mug of tea.

"I haven't quite made it that far. What have you been doing all this time?" Hermione finally looked around the kitchen. The walls were a powdery blue with a yellow trim, and the floor was white tile. They were sitting in front of a picture window which looked out on a beach. Behind Hermione was a pantry that took up the entire wall, on the wall opposite them was a door that led to the outside, next to that was a row of cabinets all white with a silver granite top. The wall that had the entrance to the kitchen was where the stove and fridge were. It was odd to see Severus Snape surrounded by muggle appliances like the microwave and coffee maker.

"Adjusting to life as a muggle," Snape said, disgust evident in his voice. At Hermione's quizzical look he continued. "You can't use magic here. The house binds it to you for your own protection."

"Oh," Hermione said, before they heard Ginny's scream from above. "I'll go check on her."

(^_^)

How had this happened? Ginny thought of that as she lay on her back. She had run to the first room, and flung herself on the bed. The tears had long since dissipated, and she deflated. All her worries of Harry coming back. He was supposed to love her! Knowing her brother, he'd back that arrogant, power-hungry prat. She turned over on her side as she thought of everything that had just happened within the hour. She was stuck in a house with the person who murdered Dumbledore, and another man who was the cause of her own personal hell for the past six years. Why would Hermione bring _him_ along?

She finally felt her eyelids close. The emotional beating from the day's events coupled with her sleepless nights of the past two months finally turned into exhaustion. She fell into the oblivion without a fight, and was thankful for the darkness that encompassed her. She was tired of fighting. She couldn't believe that fate could be so cruel. Of all things, she ends up in a house with her worst enemy as company.

(^_^)

Lucius Malfoy was distraught. His wife of over twenty years was dead. She had sacrificed her life for his and their son's. While they hadn't been in love with one another, they did love each other as companions. It was their son that had brought them together, and he was forever grateful for that. Their marriage had been a business arrangement between their fathers, and while they grew up as friends they had never had romantic feelings towards each other. Their marriage was one of convenience, and one that she'd died for. The only way he could repay her was to kill Harry Potter, and make him suffer for his crimes.

He pondered different ways to kill the boy as he lay on his bed. He was sleeping soundly when a female scream woke him up and he tore out of the room and across the hall where Ginny Weasley was sitting up in bed, tears running down her face, and he heard the worst sound possible coming from her little mouth.

* * *

**AN~ Please R&R. If I don't get at least a total of 5 reviews by next Saturday, I will take it down. If you're going to flame, and have no stories of your own posted here you will be ignored because I don't have time to deal with a bunch of whiny brats who have no lives other than to degrade others' work. If you DO have stories on here and flame mine, I will make the time to read yours and review it as well.**


End file.
